Wife and Wife: Christmas Cheer
by Kamen Rider Omega
Summary: Suu and Kina are living quite happily together. But what happens when Christmas rolls round?


**Wife and Wife:**

**Christmas Cheer**

**Merry Christmas!**

**Yes my dear friends and readers, it is that most wonderful time of year, where we gather together and collectively huddle under the warmth and safety of mutual affection and gift giving. This is my favorite time of year, bar none. **

**In the spirit of this good will and holiday cheer, I have taken it upon myself to usher in to a brand new story, based on the manga series "Wife and Wife".**

**As the manga has ended, at 18 chapters long and a small handful of extras, (all of which can be found on Dynasty scans by searching for "Wife and Wife") this story will contain spoilers. If you have not read the manga and want to give it a read, I recommend it with highest praise.**

**As the title of the series suggests, both the manga and this fanfiction, the series is very much Yuri. Be mindful however, that out of respect and affection for the series, I have elected to keep this fanfic the same level of chaste that the manga itself is at, meaning this will not have any sex within. Me not doing a Yuri lemon, it really must be that special time of the year.**

**If you are offended by Yuri (lesbian relations for those who are unaware) I would kindly ask that you turn back now. You have been warned.**

**X X X**

One kiss. Two kisses. Three and then a fourth in as many seconds. That was the usual greeting that was exchanged every morning for the loving couple. "G'mornin Suu-chan" "Morning Kina". The statements were as familiar as they were heartwarming, Sumi Miyako and Kinana Himefuji, happily living as wife and wife.

They had been living together in their cozy apartment for a year and a half now, and not three months before they had participated in a wedding. Even though it wasn't a legally recognized situation, the loving pair lived like blissful newlyweds, rings and all.

Sleepily, the pair got themselves ready for the day. Suu was fortunate enough to work from home, with Kina happily pulling off the part of homemaker. Kina took to making breakfast while Suu was in the shower, noticing the date on the calendar, "December 18th". 'Oh! It's almost Christmas!' she thought with a gleeful smile.

Christmas wasn't as big a deal religiously in Japan as in western nations, but the Japanese had made the holiday a beloved part of their December festivities in a secular sense. Kina felt a flutter in her heart, an idea forming in her mind as she heard Suu come out of the shower, still toweling off her shoulder length light black hair and wrapped in a fluffy bathrobe.

Suu had just put her glasses back on, noting with a smile how the single short lock of the long black hair atop her beloveds head had somehow turned heart shaped, as it often seemed to do when she was feeling particularly affectionate. She had no doubt that her precious wife had something in store for Christmas, whether it was some delicious homemade desert or some small gift, Kina never failed to make Christmas special. But then, everyday with Kina was special to Suu.

Kina turned to face her wife, her gigawatt smile enough to light all of Japan. "Merry Christmas, Suu-chan!" she said turning off the stove and resting the pan she had been cooking eggs in on the cold burner. She wrapped her wife in a hug, which as returned without hesitation. "Merry Christmas, Kina" Suu said back before giving her wife a chaste but loving peck on the lips. Kiss number five.

Kina and Suu were soon finished with breakfast, allowing Kina the chance to get her own shower and Suu to begin her days work. It was simple if monotonous work, checking various forms and contracts to ensure everything was properly organized, something Suu excelled at. Suu heard Kina singing in the shower, her kansai accent lilting through the walls. "All I want' fer Christmas is you~!"

Suu felt her cheeks flush. Even when she wasn't in the room her wife managed to get her heart fluttering like a hummingbird. She looked at her left ring finger and smiled. Their rings were matching, simple but elegant. Kina's twin sister, Kanana, commonly referred to as Kana for short, had helped Suu with acquiring the rings, something Suu and Kina had been all too happy to thank the former playgirl for.

'Well, playgirl may be a bit much, but she and Shirayuki-san seem to be happy' Suu thought as she remembered when Kana had fallen so hopelessly head over heels for Shirayuki that she had officially declared herself taken.

Suu wondered for a moment what it was that Kina had in store for her, as Kina was anything but subtle. Despite that, she knew her wife would not disappoint. And just as she thought this, her beloved stepped out of the shower in her own robe, a towel drying her long locks. Kina came over to Suu's desk, gave her another peck on the lips. Sixth on the board.

It only took about thirty minutes for Kina to brush her hair and get dressed, grabbing her "eco-bag" as she affectionately called her reusable shopping bag, letting Suu know that she would run out to get a few things for dinner that night.

After lucky number seven, Kina left their home, walking by the apartment next door. Said apartment belonged to Komugi and Hayase, another yuri couple. Kina saw a small wreath hanging off their door, smiling to herself as she wrapped her jacket and scarf a little tighter around herself as she headed to her intended destination.

**X X X**

**3 hours later**

**X X X**

Kina entered their apartment after running her errands, smiling happily to herself as she felt a special receipt in her eco-bag along with the groceries. As she got inside, she was greeted with the sight of Suu still busy at work, but the shorter haired woman had heard her come in, turning to look at Kina with a soft smile. "I'm back, Suu-chan!" Kina said as she put the items from her shopping bag onto the counter to be sorted. "Welcome home, Kina".

It was then that Suu noticed a small pair of felt antlers pointing up from Kina's head. "Kina, where did you get those?" She asked as she pointed above her own head. "I got them at the market, they were selling them for about 1500 yen apiece" Kina said as she pulled out another one from the bag, "so I got one for both of us." And indeed, Kina had bought a second headband with reindeer style antlers on it, the long haired wife giggling at Suu's agape expression.

Before she could say anything, Kina had crossed the short distance and placed the antlers firmly atop Suu's head, startling her a bit, before Kina leaned down and commenced the ninth smooch of the day.

"T-thank you Kina" Suu said as she stuttered slightly. Kina smiled with glee and practically bounced around the apartment as she put away groceries and tucked away the secret receipt when Suu wasn't looking. The bulk of their day then consisted of Suu finishing work, the both of them cuddling and getting their tenth and eleventh kisses out of their system just in time for dinner.

Their headbands had been placed on the short table while they ate dinner, but it meant a great deal to Kina that Suu insisted on keeping them nearby. Just as they were putting away the freshly cleaned dishes, their doorbell rang.

"I've got it" Kina said as she skipped to the door, a man dressed in delivery clothes standing there with a package and a clipboard. Kina signed the paper and thanked the man for his hard work, she then placed the package down on the table, Suu looking utterly confused and surprised.  
>"I had a great idea this mornin', so I went an' got us this" Kina said patting the box, utilizing a pair of scissors to open it. Inside of the box was a two feet tall Christmas tree, with appropriately sized ornaments and lights.<p>

"I figured we could decorate it together an' put it up every year, plus we have a very special tree topper" Kina said as she pulled out said tree topper. It was indeed special, a pair of white robed angels embracing one another, both angels clearly women. At their feet between them was a small rounded disk that acted as the part that joined the funnel that allowed it to sit atop the tree to the angels. Within that disk was a small inscription that read "Suu & Kina".

Suu felt her eyes water, pulling Kina in for a very tight hug, whispering 'thank you' over and over again. Kina returned the hug without hesitation and before long the two were decking the halls. Their tree was modest, but cozy.

They both had wide smiles as they turned off the lights in their apartment, setting them in almost complete darkness, until Suu flipped the switch that activated the lights. The room was then lit by soft white lights and the reflections of the multicolored ornaments hanging on the tiny artificial tree.

Kina and Suu smiled at each other, giving their love a kiss. No words were needed, their togetherness was all they needed in that moment. That night, the pair slept with visions in the heads, not sugar plumbs, but of each other, snuggling up together all night. These two wives were beyond happy with each other, full of enough Christmas cheer to last their entire lives. And that was all they really could ask for, all they ever wanted.

**X X X**

**Well my friends, this season often brings out the best in us, whether you are celebrating Christmas, Hanukah, Kwanza, or any of the other many celebrations that take place this time of year, I hope that you all have a wonderful holidays and a very happy new year!**

**I want to say thank you to all of you who have read this, but more than that, I wanted to thank you for reading any of my stories. I don't wish to sound greedy, but a review would be lovely to see how much you enjoyed this story, or even to tell me what I can improve. The more details the better, if possible of course. **

**Oh, and again, please do read the manga this fanfic is based off of, you won't regret it. This is, to my knowledge, the very first Wife and Wife fanfic. I am so proud of myself. :3**

**With that said, I hope everyone is safe and happy this holiday season. **

**Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night.**


End file.
